


Dragons, Fire, and Mayhem

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, First Meetings, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint would like it noted for the record that the fire was not his fault.Lone mercenary Clint Barton is busy minding his own business—infiltrating a private party to take down a mark—when he gets snatched by a SHIELD dragon and its rider. Instead of arresting him on sight, they make an intiguing offer to work together. Who is Clint to say no to an offer from a fascinating man in a great tuxedo.





	Dragons, Fire, and Mayhem

~*~

Clint crept closer to the balcony. He needed to get past it to get to the sniper’s spot he had chosen and already there were people milling about downstairs.

“What are you doing?” a resonant voice asked, quite close, and Clint startled.

A great round eye was peering at him through a half opened door. As he looked, he could see dark blue scales around it and the hint of a snout. He had to pause as he realized he was looking at a dragon. Or rather, a dragon was looking at him.

Clint gaped.

There was a snort from the other room and the dragon said again, “What are you doing?”

“I…I’m going to the party,” Clint said. 

The great eye narrowed a little bit. “That doesn't seem quite right. The party is downstairs. And you are not dressed finely enough.”

Clint groped for a response, but the dragon spoke again. “No. There is something going on here. Let’s get to the bottom of it, shall we.”

The eye pulled back and then a great pointed snout poked through the door. The dragon picked him up in its jaws, gumming him carefully, and pulled him through the small room and out the French doors that it had craned its neck through. He was pulled out of the building entirely and lifted up to the rooftop. 

“Well, who is this, Carter?” he heard as he was dropped unceremoniously on the roof.

Clint shook himself and picked himself up. The dragon’s mouth had been an unpleasant mixture of wet and heat; the great internal heat of the creature drying its saliva with every breath.

“He says he’s going to the party,” the dragon—Carter?—said. “But I don’t believe him.”

“Hmm.” 

A man stepped forward. He was dressed in a tuxedo, with pale skin and a dark receding hairline. It was hard to make out much else in the darkness, except for the strong line of a slightly crooked nose. His posture showed his attention was fixed on Clint.

“Who are you?” he asked Clint directly.

“My name’s Frank. I was trying to go to the party, I just—“ here, Clint shrugged, cover story long since practiced— “I’m a student and it sounded cool. I don’t have an invitation though, so I thought I’d try to sneak in.”

“Is that so?” 

The man stepped closer, close enough for Clint to smell him—and holy wow, was that a great cologne. Clint wondered if the guy could be persuaded to take a blowjob in exchange for not ratting him out. Because the guy was clearly onto the fact that Clint was lying. Clint licked his lips.

“Why don’t you try again?” the man said, sounding completely pleasant, even as he shifted his weight to his back foot. 

Clint was done waiting and feinted left before trying to duck around on the right. The guy was good though and didn’t fall for it, and a moment later they were on the rooftop, wrestling to get the better of each other. Clint thought he had him for a moment before an elbow to the ribs had him gasping for breath and the man flipped him onto his stomach.

“Who the hell are you?” he ground out, his mouth in the gravel.

“Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Dragon Division. Frank, or whoever you are, I’m taking you into custody—” 

“Oh hell no,” Clint said. 

He flipped them and got Coulson pinned. He tried to get a good strike in, but the man blocked him and then surged upward, trying to bash their heads together. Explained where his crooked nose had come from, the asshole. Coulson’s leg was between his, trying to get leverage to shift them.

“Is that a flute in your pocket or are just happy to see me?” Coulson panted. His leg was pressed against the blowgun Clint had strapped to his thigh.

“Oh, you know. Danger turns me on,” Clint said with a feral grin. And then Coulson found the balance he needed and Clint felt the world spin again.

Coulson had him in a good hold this time. Clint twisted but couldn't find a way to free himself. He jerked when Coulson’s hand went down his pants to his inner thigh.

“Jesus, buy a guy dinner first,” he said, struggling all the harder.

“What is this?” Coulson said, as if he didn’t have a hand down Clint’s pants.

“Watch the goods,” Clint grumbled as Coulson drew out the blowgun.

“Huh,” and that was all Coulson said for a minute. “I gotta say, this is not the weapon I was expecting.”

Clint was too put out to make another dick joke. “Yeah, well some of us prefer alternate weaponry.”

“Alternate…” Coulson trailed off. Clint could feel Coulson watching him in the dark. 

“You’re Hawkeye,” Coulson said, and _fuck_.

“We had intel you were in the country, but not in the area,” Coulson went on. 

“I try to keep it that way,” Clint said. He had heard of SHIELD. Their work was impressive. If they were chasing him, he was fucked.

“What’s your mission here?” Coulson asked. When Clint stayed silent, he said, “I’m familiar with your list. Frankly, your work in the last several years has aligned with SHIELD’s goals. We might be able to work together.”

“Minister Bukovski,” Clint said.

Bukovski was a local politician. He had appeared on Clint’s radar when Clint discovered he was the head of a human trafficking ring that was smuggling children. 

Coulson nodded. “That’s our target as well. What was your plan?” He eased up on his grip, and Clint rolled onto his back.

“Get to the spot I chose earlier, wait for the party to be in full swing, dart the Minister somewhere unobtrusive, and get the hell out of dodge.”

“In those clothes? And with no back up?” Coulson said in a doubtful tone.

“I’ve got another shirt to blend in with the wait staff. And I’m used to working on my own,” Clint said, shrugging as best he could.

“SHIELD had been planning on taking him in alive so we can question him about his network. Do you have anything non-lethal?” Coulson asked. 

Clint nodded. 

“All right, so what we’ll do is you’ll make your way to the spot you picked out. I’ll be downstairs in the party. I can try and get you an opening and then hopefully ‘assist’ the minister afterwards. There should be enough of a diversion for you to get away cleanly. I also have backup with me and they’ll be able to get the minister safely away for questioning.”

“So you just think I’ll work with you?” Clint said.

“Well,” said Coulson, and really, he was only a few inches above Clint. How was that fair? “You haven’t tried to get free or bash my skull in. So I think it’s a pretty safe to assume you’ll go along with my plan.”

“People do say SHIELD is the best in the business.” Clint said. He was staring up at Coulson’s eyes. He wondered what color they’d be in the light.

“Then again,” he said, “those people haven’t met the Amazing Hawkeye.” He flexed his biceps with a smirk.

He caught the tiniest chuff of laughter from Coulson and was seriously considering just leaning up to kiss him, when there was a rustle of wings from behind them.

“Talking is all well and good, but we must act soon if we’re going to catch him,” the dragon said. “And with all your scuffling, you’ve gone and ruined Coulson’s best suit.”

Coulson stood easily. “I can wear my second best suit, dearest. It won’t make any difference.” 

Clint could make out Coulson stroking the dragon’s snout, but the creature still huffed. Clint got up and bowed in a dramatic manner.

“Please accept my most humble apologies,” he said. He thought he heard Coulson stifle a laugh.

“I suppose I shall this time, but don’t go making a habit of it. Coulson is a very respectable man, and I don’t see what’s so amazing about you.”

“Carter, don’t be rude,” Coulson said. “He is called the Amazing Hawkeye because of his skills, which you haven’t had a chance to see yet. Hawkeye, this is Liberty Carter, my partner and companion.”

“Madam Carter, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Clint said. 

“If the two of you can behave for a minute, I’ll get changed and then Hawkeye and I can go downstairs,” Coulson said. He stepped over to one of the saddlebags that was attached to Carter’s harness and presumably getting a change of clothes.

Clint found himself left to make conversation with the dragon. Considering he had had no idea that dragons were capable of making conversation half an hour ago, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“You have a very unique name,” he tried.

“Of course I do,” Carter said. “Coulson chose it himself when I was hatched. Dragons are usually given noble names, you know. I was named Liberty after one of the founding dragons of our country and Carter after Margaret Carter, an officer in the SSR and co-founder of SHIELD. She’s one of Coulson’s heroes,” the dragon added in what she probably thought was a whisper.

“Carter,” Coulson sighed from behind her wing.

“It sounds like a lot of thought went into your name,” Clint said.

“And how did you get your name?” Carter asked, but Coulson stepped out from behind her wing, dressed in a new outfit.

“You’ll have to ask some other time,” he said. “It’s time for Clint and I to go inside, and you must wait out of sight.”

“Very well,” Carter grumbled. “But since I won’t be there to watch over him, you must do so.”

She turned one of her big eyes on Clint again.

“I’ll do my best,” Clint said.

“Your best. Humans,” she snorted as she straightened. She took off, more gracefully than Clint would have expected from a creature of her size.

“Let’s get this plan in action,” Coulson said, leading the way to the roof exit.

~*~

“So, are we calling this Plan B? “ Clint asked Coulson an hour later as they both crouched behind an overturned table. 

The party had dissolved into a screaming fiery mess, and Clint wanted it noted for the record that it was not his fault.

Coulson coughed as the flames crept closer. “I wasn’t expecting the argument between Roskovich and his brother to provide such heated crossfire. The good news is everyone will have completely forgotten about Bukovski when this is all over.”

“Great,” Clint drawled. “So do you have a plan for getting us out of here?”

“Just waiting on the signal from my team,” Coulson said, cool as can be.

Clint waited anxiously as the fire continued to spread, and then Coulson seemed to get the signal he was waiting for.

“Come on,” he told Clint.

Clint lugged the unconscious minister over his shoulder and followed Coulson. They went down a side hallway that Clint hadn’t scoped out, but Coulson seemed to know where he was going. Clint was glad because the minister was heavy, the air was thick with smoke, and this whole job was going down as a mess in his book. He focused all his attention on carrying the minister.

“Clint!”

The shout came from Coulson, and it made Clint stop just in time to stop before a banister consumed in flames came down on top of him. It hit the floor instead, half blocking the way, but Clint was able to get around it. The afterimages of the flames danced in his vision for a moment, but he was able to make out Coulson up ahead holding open a door to the outside. Clint bolted after him.

Sweet cool air hit his lungs as he made it outside. Someone urged him further away from the building and then Bukovski was lifted off his shoulders. Clint flopped onto the grass as the weight disappeared.

“Coulson! Coulson!” 

There was a great draft of air as Carter swept down and picked Coulson up in her claws. She held him close to her chest as she hovered several feet off the ground. Clint could see Coulson stroking what parts of her he could reach while he murmured something to her.

“And you!” she said, turning her gaze on Clint. “You were supposed to be looking after him. Instead, the whole house has gone up in flames!”

“In fairness, I had a hand in spreading the fire myself,” Coulson said.

“Oh, of course you did,” said Carter heatedly. “This is why you need looking after.”

“Liberty, dearheart, could you give us some privacy,” Coulson asked.

Clint looked on in surprise as the dragon landed and stretched her wings out, creating a shell that shielded Clint and Coulson from view. It seemed to relieve some of her anxiety as well because she finally relaxed her hold on Coulson and set him back on the ground.

“Thank you, Carter,” Coulson said before turning to Clint. “Thank you for your help this evening, Clint.”

“You said my name,” said Clint, the memory coming back to him. “You know my name.

“But of course,” said Coulson. “You’re the Amazing Hawkeye, Clint Barton.” 

Clint could just make out his smile.

“And now, I think it’s time for one of your amazing disappearing acts,” Coulson continued. “While SHIELD is not actively pursuing you, I also don’t have authorization yet to bring you in as a friendly. So it would be best if you disappeared into the night.”

“Is that so?” murmured Clint.

“I have to debrief with my team and I could stand a shower, but… I have a private room at the aerie. The southeast corner of the third floor. If you…In case…”

Clint set his hands in the ruins of Coulson’s lapels and tugged him close.

“In case I need to let off some steam?” he suggested.

“Yes…that,” Coulson said.

There was barely any space between them now.

“Did I mention that danger turns me on?” Clint murmured.

It turned out it wasn’t difficult at all to find Coulson’s lips in the dark. Clint kissed him and would have been content to continue doing so forever were it not for Carter clearing her throat overhead.

“I don’t suppose I have any say in the matter,” she huffed.

“No dearest, you do not,” said Coulson, leaning his forehead against Clint’s for a moment. He straightened and said, “Will I see you later?”

Clint smirked. “Don’t take too long debriefing.” 

Coulson smiled back.

He said, “Carter, will you give Clint a space to slip into the trees? We should be getting back to the team.”

Carter lifted up a corner of her wing and Clint ducked out, looking back at Coulson just for a moment before heading out into the night.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Clint woke to soft sheets, a heavy arm around his waist, and an intense feeling of being watched. 

He opened his eyes to see an eyeball in a great blue face staring at him. He startled violently and behind him Phil said, “Carter, go away.”

“But it’s afternoon. Surely you’re ready to get of bed by now,” the dragon said plaintively. 

“Carter, out. You’re not to come back until I’ve hung the towel out on the balcony,” said Phil. As if to make his point, he snuggled his face more firmly into the back of Clint’s neck.

“Very well,” said Carter. She withdrew her head from their window.

“Is she gone?” Phil said a moment later.

“Yes,” said Clint. He rolled over.

Phil—and he was Phil now, he had given Clint lots of encouragement to say his name at every opportunity—lay half under the sheets. He still looked sleepy despite the sunny room. His hair was sticking upright and he had only opened his eyes far enough to watch Clint. Clint thought he looked perfect.

“What?” said Phil, catching the dopey smile on Clint’s face.

“Nothing,” said Clint. “I’m just glad things turned out the way they did.”

“Me too,” said Phil. He pulled Clint in for a kiss, and Clint let himself get lost for a little bit.

Eventually Phil pulled back with a sigh. “Carter will do her best, but she’ll come looking again soon enough.”

Clint reluctantly sat up. “She was worried about you,” he said. “And I should probably leave before word gets out I was here.”

He glanced about the room for his clothes, wondering how best to make a dignified escape. 

Phil sat up as well. “Maybe. But I think we still have time to share a shower, if you want.”

“Yeah?” Clint couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

“Yeah,” said Phil, and leaned in to kiss him again.

 

—

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> i. I've been reading a lot of Temeraire lately, and when I woke up the other morning, this popped into my head. It is not beta read and some of it was written late at night, so please let me know if you spot any errors.
> 
> ii. Re: the dragon: My brain is definitely playing Hayley Atwell's voice as Carter's, probably because Temeraire's speech is very well-spoken British in the books. Also, I'm pretty sure a read a story somewhere (possibly in the Darcy/Steve tag) where Steve had a dragon named Liberty. Apologies if that is so, the name is super stuck in my head.
> 
> iii. In the books Laurence often refers to Temeraire as 'my dear' to show affection/the closeness of the relationship, and you have _no idea_ how often I wanted to have Phil do the same, even though we don't speak that way anymore.


End file.
